Afternoon Delight
by ennisjackgal
Summary: My entry for the In The Kitchen Challenge on Livejournal. Set in the LWFAW universe, Ennis and Jack take full advantage of an empty house.


**Afternoon Delight**

Ennis walked into the kitchen, looking for Jack. Rose was in town shopping and Lily was away at college. The house was empty and he was eager for them to make the most of it. He found Jack leaning over as he put the breakfast dishes away, ass in the air. He gulped a little and crept up behind Jack, putting his hands on his hips. Jack jumped at the touch.

"Christ, cowboy. You scared me half to death," he said, grinning and straightening up. Ennis wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Can't have that. Best make sure yer still alive, huh?" he whispered, his hands wandering south. Jack melted into the embrace, smiling to himself. Even after over twenty years together, they were still very much in love and still wanted each other.

"Guess so...my mama still out?" He felt Ennis nod against him. "Better get to it then, before she comes back..." Ennis turned him around, staring into his eyes.

"Uh-huh..." Jack's thoughts switched off when he felt his lover's lips on his, tongue seeking entrance. He moaned into Ennis's mouth as he felt his hands working at his jeans.

Jack lowered his own hands, undoing Ennis's jeans and allowing him to push him back to the counter. He gasped a little when Ennis slipped a hand into his jeans.

"Oh God..." After nearly a minute of passionate kissing, Jack willingly hoisted himself up onto the counter and let Ennis pull his jeans down. His boots were removed and then his jeans were in a heap on the floor. He deftly unbuttoned Ennis's shirt as he kissed him and threw it onto his jeans. He lifted up his arms as Ennis pulled his t-shirt off over his head; now he was naked and Ennis was shirtless.

Jack looked up into Ennis's deep eyes, seeing the love and lust there. He brought a hand to the back of Ennis's neck and pulled him close. "C'mere..." Jack kissed him gently and started to push his jeans down. Ennis helped him and stepped out of them, eager to get as close to Jack as possible. They ran their hands over each other's skin, trying to postpone the act as long as they could; it was always better when they took it slowly. Jack ran a hand over the faded scars on Ennis's stomach, remembering that day when Ennis had returned, traumatised and damaged. It felt like a lifetime ago. Ennis noticed what he was doing and put a hand over his.

"Jack...don't think on it. Was a long time ago..." He kissed Jack's forehead and ran a hand along his back. Jack nodded.

"I know...so glad we got through it. Don't know what I'd do without ya..."

"I'm right here..." Ennis tilted his chin up and kissed him on the mouth, trying to get him to relax. "It's okay," he murmured. Jack looked up at him and brought his legs up.

"C'mon, Ennis..." he breathed, needing to feel him. "Please..." Ennis nodded and slid Jack's legs over his shoulders.

"Just relax, darlin'...but...I ain't got nothin'..." Jack shook his head.

"Don't care, just do it...but...go slow, okay?" Ennis spit into his hand, they kissed again and then he moved forward with one hand between them. Jack let his eyes fall shut as Ennis pushed into him slowly. Jack lay back onto the countertop for easier access, and Ennis leaned over him as he got in all the way. Their mouths met again and Ennis laced their fingers together, placing them over Jack's head.

"Open yer eyes, bud," he said softly, looking down into Jack's face. He'd known and loved him for over twenty years, and he was still as beautiful as the day they'd met. He sent up a prayer of thanks every day that Jack had seen him in that truck mirror, and that they'd gotten together. It hadn't been an easy decision for him, but he was glad that he'd chosen this path.

Jack did so and looked up at him, hoping that he would start moving soon. "Yeah?"

"You ready?" Ennis asked him, searching his face. Jack nodded.

"Yeah..." Ennis then leaned over him and finally started to move inside him, taking it slow as he had been requested. They both loved it when they were fast, like when they were having a quickie in the tack room, but sometimes this was what they needed; to take things slowly and relish in their connection and love.

Ennis moved slowly, just brushing against Jack's prostate enough to make him moan. He was driving him crazy, but Jack loved it.

"Ennis...love you...love you so much..."

"Love you too, rodeo..." Ennis buried his face in Jack's neck, kissing at his skin and making him squirm. He felt Jack's legs starting to shake, and knew he was getting close.

"Ennis...gonna shoot...the floor..." Ennis understood what he was saying and lowered his face, taking Jack into his mouth so that they wouldn't make a mess. It wasn't an easy manoeuvre, but he just managed it. He sucked at Jack as he continued to move, and Jack was soon arching his neck, straining for release.

"Fuck...Ennis...oh God..." Ennis finally hit his sweet spot properly and he screwed his face up, releasing into Ennis's mouth and gritting his teeth. Ennis held his hips down as he took it all, still moving into Jack. He then had his own release, and then collapsed onto Jack's lower body. They stayed there for several minutes, unable to move and breathing heavily.

Jack opened his eyes and smiled to himself, stroking Ennis's curls. "Cowboy, you okay?" Ennis lifted his head and gave a dozy smile.

"Yeah, you? You doin' okay, darlin'?" Jack smiled even wider and sat up, pulling Ennis into his arms.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Love you," he murmured into Ennis's ear and feeling like he was on cloud nine. He then kissed Ennis's neck and pulled away, exchanging a smile with his other half.

Over twenty years together, and their love was still as solid as ever. It had stood the test of time.


End file.
